


An Introduction to When Worlds Collide

by leftie_error



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explanations, Other, Worldbuilding Summary, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftie_error/pseuds/leftie_error
Summary: This serves as an introduction to the series, as well as the worldbuilding that will be used at the start of the series.Please read carefully to fully understand the events of the WWC universe.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran
Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147301
Kudos: 1





	1. The Calendar System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello and welcome to the D &D Haikyuu fanfiction series, When Worlds Collide! My commentary and all future ones will be typed in this format. You won’t see this in the official story chapters so it’s only in the notes and chapters such as these.  
>    
> The reason why I wrote this chapter is because one, not everyone knows Dungeons and Dragons and two, this is a long-term project so this might help us all in keeping track of the plot.  
>    
> A forewarning though, I myself have never played Dungeons and Dragons before so I’m sorry in advance if everything seems out of place from the concepts of the iconic tabletop roleplaying game. I’ve been wanting to play ever since I became aware of its existence but I can never find the opportunity to. Sad, I know. I can only hope that I do the iconic game the justice it deserves.  
>    
> This is why updates are going to be irregular because of the research that I have to do in between. I’ll try my best to update weekly for my present and future readers!  
>    
> Oh and lastly, I am confident enough in my English but still, it’s not my first language. I’m pretty forgetful so expect errors and confusion and in my paragraphs.  
>    
> Well then, I hope you enjoy your time here, reader!  
>    
> May you find happiness (or something else I guess, that depends on you) in the stories that I create.  
> _

_As part of the worldbuilding, I’m going to be planning a calendar system unique to this D &D alternate universe. _

_The years will follow our Gregorian Calendar for this series but they will be referred to as “cycles” instead. For example, 1321 in this alternate universe is 2021 in real-time, so it’s basically just subtracting 700 years from the real-time year to know what date coincides with our own calendar system._

_The months will be renamed after names inspired by the Zodiac, starting from January being renamed something that’s similar to Aries then going down to December doing the same with Pisces. Lastly, the weeks and days will remain the same._

  * _First Month: Ramhorn_



_Pretty straightforward for Aries._

  * _Second Month: Bullweave_



_The name is inspired by the myth of the Minotaur. Ariadne helped Theseus traverse the labyrinth of Crete using a ball of twine._

  * _Third Month: Zephyr_



_Gemini is an air sign and that’s it, really._

  * _Fourth Month: Krakenjaw_



_Cancer is a water sign. Crabs have claws. Claws are natural weapons. And so are jaws, so there you have it._

  * _Fifth Month: Sunpride_



_In astrology, the sun is the ruling planet of Leo._

  * _Sixth Month: Goldflower_



_Kinda fitting for Virgo, yeah?_

  * _Seventh Month: Justices_



_Since Lady Justice holds the scales in one of her hands, I just named it after her._

  * _Eighth Month: Silverspear_



_This is a random one for me. The color just popped in my head and since scorpions use their stingers like a spear, I just went with that as my Scorpio inspiration._

  * _Ninth Month: Centaurus_



_The archer. The OG._

  * _Tenth Month: Seafarer_



_Just pirates for Capricorn._

  * _Eleventh Month: Cloudbearer_



_It’s because Aquarius is the water bearer but instead becoming an air sign._

  * _Last Month: Mermaidens_



_I couldn’t just put “fish” in there just because it’s Pisces. So I put mermaids instead._

_Birthdays are the same as they were in canon. Just apply the 700-year loss on the canon year and that’s their birthdays here!_


	2. Races, Classes and Creatures I

##  **Classes (pt. 1)**

_(More classes will be introduced as the story progresses.)_

##  **Wizard**

_“_ _Wizards are supreme magic-users, defined and united as a class by the spells they cast. Drawing on the subtle weave of magic that permeates the cosmos, wizards cast spells of explosive fire, arcing lightning, subtle deception, and brute-force mind control. Their magic conjures monsters from other planes of existence, glimpses the future, or turns slain foes into zombies. Their mightiest spells change one substance into another, call meteors down from the sky, or open portals to other worlds._ _”_

  * _D &D Beyond on their description of a wizard [(Source)](https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes/wizard)_



###  **Schools of Magic**

A wizard can choose to focus on a school of magic when they are proficient enough.

####  **School of Psionics**

_“ Wizards study magical power in all its forms, including the magic of psionics. Those wizards who follow the tradition of Psionics hone the magical potential of their own minds. Sometimes called psionicists or mentalists, these wizards interact with the multiverse through the lens of their psionic aptitude and awareness._

_Psionicists channel their magic by focusing their minds. By doing so they can transcend their physical bodies, adopting forms of pure thought, casting spells psionically to bypass the need for components, and perceiving the world with a broader range of senses._

_As a member of the Psionics tradition, you might have awoken your psionic potential through the strain of your esoteric studies, or perhaps you joined a scholarly order dedicated to unlocking the magic of the mind. “_

  * _D &D 5th Edition wiki [(Source)](http://dnd5e.wikidot.com/wizard:psionics-ua)_



**Known Wizards in WWC:**

  * Atsumu Miya (Psionics): When his mother was accompanying him to buy his first spellbook, he was drawn to a certain pair of dragon leather gauntlets in which became his psionic focus, starting him on the path of this school of magic.
  * The Miya Twins’ mother



##  **Ranger**

_“_ _Warriors of the wilderness, rangers specialize in hunting the monsters that threaten the edges of civilization—humanoid raiders, rampaging beasts and monstrosities, terrible giants, and deadly dragons. They learn to track their quarry as a predator does, moving stealthily through the_

_wilds and hiding themselves in brush and rubble. Rangers focus their combat training on techniques that are particularly useful against their specific favored foes._

_Thanks to their familiarity with the wilds, rangers acquire the ability to cast spells that harness nature’s power, much as a druid does. Their spells, like their combat abilities, emphasize speed, stealth, and the hunt. A ranger’s talents and abilities are honed with deadly focus on the grim task of protecting the borderlands. “_

  * _D &D Beyond on their description on rangers [(Source)](https://www.dndbeyond.com/classes/ranger)_



###  **Conclaves**

At some point, a ranger will choose to emulate the ideals and training of a ranger conclave.

####  **Beast Master Conclave**

_“_ _Many rangers are more at home in the wilds than in civilization, to the point where animals consider them kin. Rangers of the Beast Conclave develop a close bond with a beast, then further strengthen that bond through the use of magic.”_

  * _D &D 5th Edition wiki [(Source)](http://dnd5e.wikidot.com/ranger:beast-master-ua)_



**Known Rangers in WWC:**

  * Osamu Miya (Beast Master): Becomes one when he successfully bonds with an arctic fox during his training with his father
  * The Miya Twins’ father



##  **Races (pt.1)**

_(More races will be introduced as the story progresses.)_

###  **Aasimar** \- Beings that have celestial blood manifested during birth caused from the bloodline of humans with a touch of power from Mount Celestia, the lawful good realm. The manner of the transfer of power may vary due to circumstances.

Known Aasimar: Shoyo Hinata

**Human** \- The most commonly known race in the empire

Known Humans: Natsu Hinata, The Kageyama Siblings, The Miya Twins’ father

**Kitsune** \- They are called fox spirits with the ability to shapeshift. Despite their good intentions, they are viewed with negativity for their trickster nature.

Known Kitsune: Shinsuke Kita

**Orc** \- Beings who are usually either harboring hatred at the concept of civilization or meeting the demands of their deities. On the other hand, orcs can be just as friendly as any other race.

**Tiefling** \- Beings coming from the bloodline of humans that made a pact with the chaotic deities, such as Asmodeus of the Nine Hells and many more devils under his command. The manner of the transfer of power may vary due to circumstances.

Known Tieflings: The Miya Twins and their mother

**Werewolf** \- Shape-shifting humanoid creatures that turn into wolves while also following pack dynamics and worshipping deities at the same time

Known Werewolves: Aran Ojiro

##  **Creatures (pt.1)**

_(More creatures will be introduced as the story progresses.)_

**Fey -** Fey were creatures from the [ Feywild ](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Feywild) , a [ parallel plane ](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Parallel_plane) to the [ Prime ](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Prime_Material_Plane) . Many were typified as having supernatural abilities and a connection to nature or to some other force or place. The language of the fey was called [ Sylvan ](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Sylvan).

**Dragons** \- Dragons are very large and powerful reptilian creatures. They have equal measures of immense strength and magical powers. 

Chromatic dragons are distinguished through colored, non-reflective scales. These are inherently evil in nature who serve Tiamat, the lawful evil dragon goddess, their queen and sister to Bahamut.

Metallic dragons instead have reflective scales and are inherently good. They worship Bahamut, the platinum king of metallic dragons and brother of Tiamat.

 **Fiends** \- Fiends are creatures born of evil, coming from the planes of evil alignment. Demons are chaotic evil and are from the Abyss, daemons are neutral evil and come from the Blood Rift and devils are lawful evil in nature and comes from the Nine Hells

  
  
  


####  **(Sources)**

_Sources of these information are listed as such:_

[ _Forgotten Realms Wiki_ ](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com)

[ _D &D 5e Community Wiki _ ](http://dnd5e.wikidot.com)

[ _D &D Beyond _ ](https://www.dndbeyond.com)


	3. Worldbuilding I

##  **The Halcyon Empire**

_(More regions will be introduced as the story progresses.)_

####  **Foundation after The War of the Races**

The Halcyon Empire was founded in the cycle of 1121 in northwest Faerun, when the humanoids won in the aftermath of the War of the Races. A long gruelling three-century old war between the influence of fey, the ancient dragons and the abyssal forces of demons trying to get a foothold of the material plane. Through the collective efforts of the people caught under the duress of the war, the otherworldly forces were stopped and all that was left was a barren land scarred by strife.

It took decades for the people to rebuild all what they have lost. They may never forget the terror of the bloodshed, but time has healed the land into the empire it stands today.

###  **The Shining Capitol**

The Shining Capitol lies at the center of the empire’s realm, founded at the cycle of 1196. The city’s foundation was built upon ancient fey architecture, giving the emperor’s palace a mystical golden appearance. The construction was believed to have started at the palace itself and stretched slowly over time. 

The area nearest to the palace is where the nobles and the aristocrats reside, making it a place of splendor and luxury to those who can afford it. 

The outer area around it is where the middle-class citizens have their homes. The dealings of commerce and trade are its most abundant. One can never lose an opportunity to garner some coin here. 

The area that makes the edge of the capitol is where the modest and the poor are living. The quiet of the streets is often disturbed by the loud roar of adventurers in taverns, looking for a strong punch to ease their worries.

The former keep turned palace is named the Faithful Castle after its construction. The royal line of the Yachi family rules over the capitol city and the rest of the Halcyon Empire. The

current emperor, Emperor Hisashi, 21st of his line. The empress, Empress Madoka, fell into sickness not long after she gave birth to her only daughter, Princess Hitoka.

The emperor’s reign was prosperous, enforcing a law that treated its people fairly. As such, he was favored amongst his people and wishes that he would watch over them for as long as he was able.

At the death of the wearer of the crown, the deathbell of the palace is sounded for all of the capitol to hear. This tells the citizens that a new era is coming and will soon change the image of the empire.

On the 21st day of Oceanborn, in the year 1312, Emperor Hisashi was assassinated through a coup staged by his own court. 

Princess Hitoka Yachi and her retainers went missing from the palace on that same day.

####  **The Golden Order**

The Golden Order is the elite force that serves under the direct orders of the crown. It was the leading force that led the ancient War of the Races to end. Ever since that victory, they redirected their efforts in helping to heal the realm torn by war. The very first emperor was actually one from their ranks, and then started their oath to their new crown of the empire. 

The order is mainly composed of four military divisions:

  * The infantry division which is named the Sunlight Forces comprises the footsoldiers making up the most of the manpower. The commanding officer of this division is dubbed The Dawnbreaker, for his influence shines so far that it can rival the first light of day.
  * The heavy cavalry division is named the Noonprayers, heavily armored knights who are responsible for delivering the defense tactics of the order. The Chariots commands these forces, for their shining presence holds true like the blazing sunlight of the afternoon.
  * The magic-trained division was founded within the order to deal with matters that can’t be solved through brute force. Called the Sunset Coven, they are adept with war magic, many of them capable of casting spells in an instant that other magic-users require intense concentration to even begin. Led by the Witch of Closure, she stays true to her moniker to snuff out any magical threat.
  * The Hands of Twilight are the order’s own spy network, dealing with sabotage and subterfuge to deal with threats in a more discreet manner. Little is known of their ways but whispers have been heard that a certain individual named “Eclipse” is the one that strategizes their operations.



###  **Crowsnest Ranges (The Karasuno Region)**

The Crowsnest Ranges lie at the northern edge of the empire. It is infamous for being the breeding grounds of numerous white dragons, but sometimes the good-natured silver

dragons. The cold climate of the region creates harsh conditions for habitation, causing villages to be constructed at the base of the mountains instead. 

The villages of this region are often selected as a refuge for those who have retired from more active life, such as Clearpass. This also makes a perfect hiding place for criminals escaping their misdeeds, for only the brave and the cunning dare to ever choose to venture into the unyielding frostbite. 

**Raven Rock Castle**

Further up to the west of ranges, Raven Rock Castle stands proud and vigilant watching over threats that affect the mountains and the villages over its dominion. The dragonborn sorcerer now lord, Takeda Ittetsu, rules over this part of the empire. 

Emperor Hisashi appointed him to the position for his formidable skill and his knowledge of the most dangerous forces of the region, the white dragons. He has been successful in his rule until in 1312, he became at war with the capitol itself with Emperor Hisashi’s court. On the day the emperor was assassinated, the Golden Order was sent after their homes at the accusations of conspiracy.

###  **Lionhead City (The Nekoma Region)**

Lionhead City is a place of magical knowledge and golden wonder. It is the home of the Pride of Arcanum, an ancient order of mages that helped in the efforts responsible for ending the war.

**The Library of the Manes**

The Library of the Manes is considered to be the most grandiose arcane library in the entirety of the empire. It also serves as a school of learning for all aspiring scholars and mages. The faculty is composed of members of the Pride of Arcanum, whom they offer basic knowledge who came into the library for the sake of visiting a library.

On those who came with the purpose of becoming versed in the ways of magic, they must be of age and must have the basics of what it takes to be in the learning institute. Students who succeed might even be given the chance to join the order.

**The Pride of Arcanum, The City’s Magic Government**

The order does not only teach students in the library, for they are also the serving government of the city. High ranking members are instead elected as heads of the school of magic and settle matters that coincide with that school of magic. Two capable members are chosen to be head of the legislative branch (the lawmakers) and the judicial branch (the court of law).

The Archmage, head of the order, and his Council of Mages are responsible for the executive branch. They carry out the law to be enforced and followed by the citizens.

In cycle 1312, Archmage Nekomata has closed the city’s borders entirely after the emperor’s assassination. The emperor’s court did not dare to provoke the empire’s most powerful arcane forces.

###  **Wolfbane Valley (The Inarizaki Region)**

The Wolfbane Valley lies between The Sleeted Woods and the weather is winter all year round. The denizens of the valley are not that much different from the ones who reside in the Crowsnest Ranges. The only difference here is that the flow of natural forces is stronger and the influence of the fey here is evident.

####  **The Sleeted Woods**

Even though the valley is under the jurisdiction of a lord, the true individuals who hold power over Wolfbane are the Spirits of the Valley. The lord answers to them, lest they invoke their wrath and gravely affect the valley’s residents. 

The west side of the valley is ruled over by the Onmyo Clan, composed mostly of the rare kitsune people and people who were willing to serve under them. They uphold a culture surrounded by the arcane and the divine while also dealing with the fey, creating warlocks with pacts from the Seelie Court in their numbers. 

The east side of the valley is where the Lupus Major clan resides. It is a clan of true werewolves who worship the moon goddess, Selune. A chieftain is chosen among the people by three elder druids who they deem worthy of the position. They also accept strangers who are willing enough to embrace their traditions.

Three days after the assassination of Emperor Hisashi in 1312, the Sleeted Woods were set ablaze by the Golden Order under the orders of the emperor’s court for the “crime” of conspiracy against the crown. This has led to the present leaders of both sides at that time to take action. Shinsuke Kita, a powerful kitsune sorcerer who was the head of the Onmyo clan, and Aran Ojiro, chieftain of the Lupus Major Clan joined the forces of their clans together to attack the capitol at the disrespect of the affront they have committed.

###  **Lapis Lazuli Port (The Seijoh Region)**

Located under the western edge of the Crowsnest Ranges is the famed Lapis Lazuli port. It is a melting pot of cultures and a bustling place of commerce, with people from all over coming to have a good time. The port is both a seaport for sea vessels and an airport for airships and aerial mounts.

####  **The Official and Unofficial Leaderships**

The port is headed by the Horizons Merchant Guild, an organization that polices the rules and regulations for trading goods and what is considered contraband to the law of the empire. The guild is usually ruled by a guild master or several since it depends on the choice of

the previous ones in their post. They also oversee the transportation of goods that come in through sea or by air. 

As a place that is collectively visited by pirates and air travelers, the disorder is inevitable to happen in the docks. But at some point in history, the people there began to respect and fear a “Pirate King” and a “Sky Captain”, becoming the unofficial authority among them. The empire does not recognize this power but the historians have taken note of their existence. 

They have discovered that some of them have taken on a guardian type of role, keeping the peace in the port to the point of their retirement and never to be seen again. On the other hand, some were drunk off the power that came with the titles and became a threat to be recognized by the Golden Order. On rare occasions, the two powerful figures were documented to have romantic affairs, choosing to stand watch over Lapis Lazuli Port together.

In the year of the 21st emperor’s death, all borders and travel leaving the empire ceased. Hajime Iwaizumi and Tooru Oikawa who were the Pirate King and Sky Captain at the time were captured and arrested for treason and conspiracy against the crown without any circumstantial evidence. 

##  **Wild Areas (pt.1)**

_(More wild areas will be introduced as the story progresses.)_

###  **The Topaz Glades**

The Topaz Glades lies just at the top of the Shining Capitol. It is a luscious biome of autumn trees of oak and sugar maple, making it seem like it has the shine of a topaz when seen from afar.

The influence of the fey from The Sleeted Woods stretches to here as well with the same strength. When travelers dip in certain streams or step foot in magical clearings, most of them are never to be seen again for they are fey crossings that open to the realm of Feywild.

###  **Seakept Coast**

What seems to be an ordinary coastline is actually a dangerous place that regularly hosts water elementals, bandits, pirates and even the undead. This is an area regularly patrolled by both the Golden Order and a conscripted army by the Horizons Merchant Guild.

Those who venture to this place unprepared are sure to meet a watery demise.

###  **The Stonewall**

A mountain range that divides the northern regions and the southern regions of the empire. The mountains are a difficult terrain to traverse for most people, except for the dwarves who made the mountains their home deep in the caverns.

The Stonewall dwarves also strictly guard any found entrances to the Underdark, a hidden world deep below that is filled with unknown danger.

###  **Warhammer Ruins**

To the west of Lionmane City sits the Warhammer Ruins, an ancient forge used by the dragons and their forces in the War of the Races. Even after centuries, the magical essence that they used to forge their weapons still lingers to this day. 

The Pride of Arcanum uses these grounds to graduating students as one of their final tests. Some buildings have retained their original architecture and its enchantments.

Adventurers often choose to explore these ruins for the chance to find treasure. However, there have been sightings of fiends and warlocks in the area, hoping to exploit the traces of the Weave to further expand their talents.


	4. World Map I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I tried my best to make a map to visualize the locations of the regions. (Don't judge me for it if it looks sloppy. This is really not my forte.)  
>    
> The map is **NOT MINE** and it belongs to all rightful owners.  
> The one I used is the map of Northwest Faerun that I got from [Forgotten Realms Wiki](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Northwest_Faer%C3%BBn?file=NorthwestFaerun-Map_HighRes.jpg)_

[The Halcyon Empire, Mermaidens of Cycle 1312](https://drive.google.com/file/d/146PD_pvfZVXbVKtOqdWt4QJATZGJU0L9/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Again, not my forte._  
>    
> _I will update this map though. This definitely needs a lot of work so expect that in the future_


End file.
